


Can't help falling in love

by Evilkat23



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Archangels, Baby Raphael uses they/them pronouns, Gabriel loved Raphael, Gabriel really loved the original Raphael, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No mpreg, Nonbinary Character, Yes the title is named after a song, ineffable parents, it fits, miracle baby, they're both trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: It all started with an innocent question from Crowley which turned into a simple 'feel-good' idea from Aziraphale and then a few hours later a baby was made. Still, all is well until Gabriel starts popping up with the other archangels.





	Can't help falling in love

They often say that God works in mysterious ways and often times the people who say that are right. Nobody, not even the Archangel Metatron knows what God is thinking or is doing. God works in her own ways and people, Angels, and demons could only accept that. It might not be fair, but it was her will. And if God didn’t have a problem with Crowley and Aziraphale moving in together then that too was her will and they will not question it. 

Truthfully neither of them really planned on moving in together. It honestly just sort of happened. After Amageddin’t (and their respective sides trying to kill them) Crowley just didn’t want to leave the bookstore. First, it would be him staying a night, then two, then a week, and even once he stayed a whole month without going back to his flat. (Upon going back his plants were still in perfect condition.) and eventually, it was Aziraphale who decided to just ask Crowley if he wanted to live with him. 

“Here? In the bookstore?”

“Of course, dear. Unless you don’t want to-”

“I’m already packed!”

Aziraphale honestly expected nothing less from Crowley. From then on they stayed together. Crowley honestly didn’t even have that much stuff. Just his plants and collection of sunglasses truth be told and it wasn’t hard for Aziraphale to find room for the plants. It would seem that Crowley’s plants just wouldn’t have very many (or any) spots since moving in. Strange. 

For the better part of a year they lived together in peace. Not much really happened and they weren’t bothered by their respective bosses either. It was nice and peaceful. They kept in touch with everyone, including Adam. Things just seem to be going great for the couple. Yes, they were technically a ‘couple’, as humans would often put it, as they lived together, go out on dates, and even shared a bed, but they were still sexless beings. They enjoyed being together and that’s about it. That never did stop them from cuddling on occasion. Crowley often enjoyed cuddling when in his snake form and Aziraphale never minded in fact he quite liked their little moments together. 

Things where just perfect between the two of them, that being said, there was a certain question. A question when first asked by Crowley it did shift things between them: “Do you think you ever want children, Angel?” 

There was honestly no prompting for the question, it seemed to have just slipped out during the middle of their lovely picnic in James Park. Little finger sandwiches, wine, some sweets, the whole shebang really.

“Children? Oh, I don’t know about that… not that it’s up to me anyways. Angels can’t procreate as humans can.”

“Well, you could always adopt a human child,” Crowley brought up before bringing the wine glass up to his lips and taking a sip. 

“Seems a little… cruel, don’t you think? They’ll age but I won’t? I don’t think I’d like that too much.” Aziraphale swirled his wine a little before taking a sip of his own. “Just doesn’t seem fair.”

“You have a good point there.” Crowley agreed with him and the two sat there in silence for a few seconds just looking at each other and soaking in the warming rays of the sun. Finally, it seemed that Crowley couldn’t take it because he spoke up yet again. “Okay, let’s say theoretically we managed to miracle a child, would you be interested in raising it? It’s like us, it doesn’t age.”

Aziraphale paused in thought for a few seconds and then placed his wine down next to him. “Okay, what are we talking about here? Does the child stay a child? Or will they eventually age?”

“They age, but eventually, after a certain point, they’ll stop and be immortal like we do.” 

“Interesting… and, I’m assuming, this child of ours would be half-angel and half-demon?” 

“Naturally.” Crowley gave a soft chuckle in response. 

“... An abomination in Heaven’s eyes.”

“A prize in Hell’s eyes.” 

They toasted to it before taking a sip. “Stronger than an angel and demon.” Aziraphale just couldn’t stop the small smile from leaving his mouth. Crowley chuckled as well and silently traced the rim of his drink with his finger. It’s odd really, as they both sat there just give awkward little chuckles to each other a _feeling_ suddenly swept over the both of them. It wasn’t a feeling of love, no, Aziraphale would have caught on to it if it was love, that didn’t mean there wasn’t love in the air. There was a lot of love in the air, especially between the two of them. It took a few moments of silence but Aziraphale was able to identify the feeling between them as...well, sorrow, of all things. 

“Is it possible to miracle-” Crowley tried to ask but Aziraphale knew just what he was trying to ask. 

“No, I’m afraid not. We can't create life from nothing. We can bring life back but we cannot create it. Only God can.” Aziraphale placed his wine down and looks up at the sky for only a second or two before an idea suddenly graced his mind. “Love! I have an idea!”

“Oh?” 

“I can’t explain it properly! But I saw it in a human movie! This might help us feel better about our situation. Aziraphale stood and extended his hand out for Crowley to take. Crowley didn’t hesitate to grab it, and with a simple tug, the two of them were back in the bookstore. Their little picnic already was gone and put away. 

“I didn’t take you for a movie person, Angel.” Crowley took his seat on the couch rather ungracefully with his legs spread open perusal.

“Oh! Well, I’m not really. Adam- ah… well.” Aziraphale chuckled at the memory. “Well, Adam was feeling lonely as his friends were out of town and I offered him some company. We just watched a couple of Disney movies together, nothing else. There was this one-” Aziraphale suddenly snapped his fingers and a shoebox suddenly appeared on the coffee table, along with two pens and a small stack of paper. Quietly Aziraphale sat down next to Crowley with a bit of a smile on his face. “These parents couldn’t have a child. So they wrote down everything they wanted their child to be and when they were done they planted it.” 

“So… we’re going to write down things we want from our child and plant it?”

“Maybe not plant it…” Aziraphale gave a thought hum to the thought. 

“I won’t lie, Angel. This kind of sounds a little ridiculous.”

Aziraphale paused and then frowned a little. “I know… I just figured it might help us feel a little better. Given the obvious situation.” This, in turn, caused Crowley to frown. Crowley then threw his head up and gave an obvious growl in frustration. He then sat up more fully. 

“I spoil you too much, Angel. Alright. Who’s gonna start this thing off?” Crowley snatched up a pen and uncapped it seemed ready to just get this over with. Aziraphale did nothing to hide his excitement and he quickly uncapped his own pen. 

“By all means, my dear. You start.”

“Okay…” Crowley gave a bit of thought and then tsked his tongue. “My eyes, for sure.” 

“Alright, if they get your eyes they should have my hair color.”

“Now, _that_ would look interesting. Snake eyes with white hair. Alright! If they are a half- angel-half-demon deal then they should-”

“They should respect humans and earth as we do.”

“Yeah… but that doesn’t mean they can’t be a little bit of a bastard on top of it.” Crowley more or less mumbled that last bit before giving another chuckle as he wrote it down.

“I do wish they’d get your height!” 

“My height and your-” A pause for thought. Crowley tapped the pen against his cheek a few times before letting out a soft ‘ah!’ “-Your love for reading!” 

It went on like that for a good while. After they got all the big things settled they talked about small things and even smaller things on top of that. Together they thought of the perfect child for both of them. And when it was finally said and done they topped the box off and just sat there in silence between the two of them. Aziraphale quietly placed his head in the crook of Crowley’s neck and let out a soft sigh before shutting his eyes. “You know… we haven’t named them.” Whispered Aziraphale after a few moments. 

“...A name? Well… I don’t know… Anthony?”

“But you’re name is Anthony!”

“There can be more than one Anthony, Angel!”

“No!” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Be original… Cain.”

“Oh! Original! Cain murdered his own brother, remember? No. No.” Crowley snorted and crossed his arms. “... it sucks that Adam was already taken…”

“We don’t have to stick to male names… Eve.”

"No! We already have an Adam we don’t need an Eve, Angel.”

“Hey! Angel! That’s a good name.”

“For a stripper.” Crowley snickered and crossed his legs. Aziraphale gave him a light tap on the shoulder before suddenly letting out a soft 

“Oh!”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale. “Yes? Did you think of a name?”

“Well… I mean… goodness, Gabriel will strike me down if he ever found out but… What about Raphael?”

Crowley felt a shiver shoot down his spine at the mention of that name. “Oh, that bloke… whatever happened to him?” Crowley tried to ignore his sudden goosebumps with a slight subject change. 

“Hm?” Aziraphale looked up- rather cutely- at Crowley. “Raphael?” Crowley’s goosebumps came back full force and he swallowed hard. 

“Yeah. I mean he was one of the seven.”

Aziraphale went quiet and tiredly wrapped his arms around Crowley’s midsection. “I don’t know-” He rested his head now. “Nobody knows really. Gabriel believes Raphael fell.”

“What do you think?”

“... I like to believe- since he _is_ the angel of matchmaking- that he came to live on the earth as we have. But… odds are he probably fell somehow.”

Crowley slowly leaned back against the couch and then reached his hand over to lightly stroke Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale leaned into Crowley’s touch and let out a soft humming noise. “Raphael… our own little Archangel.” 

“Gabriel loved Raphael if he learned that we somehow managed to have a child _and_ named it after his brother? Oh, I don’t think even God herself could hold back his rage.”

“All the better!” The two of them laughed but then went a little silent before looking at the box in complete silence. A little hole slowly worming its way into their hearts. The shift was there and together they were both realizing the inevitable. They were no longer happy with just themselves. A small part of them wanted a complete family and… that’s something that just can’t happen. 

* * *

_Love._

Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open. He wasn’t even aware he had fallen asleep wrapped up tightly in Crowley’s arms. Blinking lazily Aziraphale slowly sat up from his spot. This caused Crowley to stir awake fairly quickly. “Mmm… What’s wrong?” Crowley stretched his arms up above his head and then gave a large yawn. 

“Love!” Aziraphale gasped out (almost a little too melodramatically) and he clutched his chest. “Just so much love! I’m surprised you… can you not feel it?” Aziraphale kept on gasping heavily almost to the point that it was concerning. 

“Alright, calm down-”

“Why… I think it’s coming from downstairs!” Aziraphale suddenly jumped from his spot- this in turn caused Crowley to shoot up from his spot. Aziraphale swiftly made his way downstairs the love was just absolutely radiating and it was enough for Aziraphale to clutch at his chest yet again. There was so much love that it was causing his head to completely spin. Aziraphale started to run towards where he was sure he could feel the love emanating. Almost slipping on his floor Aziraphale quickly ran into the sitting room. He was _sure_ that’s where the vast amount of love was coming from. He could hear the sound of Cowley’s own rapid footsteps from behind him. Then- Aziraphale froze once he reached the sitting room. He could feel the love just pulsating from the coffee table. Aziraphale didn’t stop because of that. He stopped because where there was once an old shoebox there was now a basket. A wicker basket. 

“Where did-” Crowley had made an attempt to ask where the basket came from, but stopped short when a soft unmistakable sound of a baby’s cooing. “No way…” He breathed out almost startled by the sound. Aziraphale just couldn’t seem to take it anymore and he made a quick walk over to the basket. For a moment the two of them looked at each other. Aziraphale seemed tensed as at first he clenched his fingers before releasing them and slowly he grabbed the lip of the wicker basket. Aziraphale shot Crowley one last look before just opening the basket enough for him to peek inside of it. 

“This…” Aziraphale let out a startled gasp and then he opened the basket farther so he could reach in and pull out what Crowley suspected all along. A baby. A soft (but scared) ‘Oh!’ left Aziraphale’s mouth as he held the baby accordingly. 

“Is it… real?” Crowley finally questioned before he came walking up a few steps towards Aziraphale. 

“Oh, very much so…” Aziraphale cooed gently as he looked down at the tiny baby in his arms. Crowley noticed the smile start to curl on Aziraphale’s lips as it became clear that the Angel just couldn’t take his gaze away from the baby. “Come and see.”

“Where did it come from?” Crowley questioned. He actually looked up at the ceiling for just a split second before shooting that idea down before it even became a thought. 

“Well if I had to guess… but it just wouldn’t make sense- Oh, but Crowley… they have your eyes like requested…” Aziraphale gushed happily. Crowley came over pretty quickly and peeked over at the baby. Yeah, they sure did. Well… it seemed the baby actually had both their eyes. Crowley’s snake like eyes with Aziraphale’s gorgeous blue color. The baby seemed to be studying them for a moment before suddenly smiling a wide toothless smile at the two of them. Even Crowley had to admit that his heart turned to goo at the site of that loving smile. 

“I’ll ask again… where did they come from though, I mean you don’t think we somehow managed to do the impossible and… _miracle_ a baby, do you?” Crowley reached over and inspected the baby up and down. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that this baby was a hybrid between an angel and demon- something that should be impossible, but that being said this baby- like that two of them- didn’t seem to have a gender. “It just shouldn’t be possible, I mean you said it yourself you can’t miracle a life from nothing and it’s the same for my powers as well.” 

Aziraphale started to gently rock the baby. “Well, if I had to guess… perhaps they came to because of our love and magic? It’s possible that with the two of us and our love it might have… created a child.” He had tried to explain. Crowley could hear the slight question in Aziraphale’s voice and that made Crowley frown in return. Crowley looked up at the ceiling as that brief question suddenly came back into his head. 

“You don’t think-”

“No… No, she’d never…” Aziraphale tried to wave Crowley off with a headshake. Crowley could see Aziraphale questioning it the same way- he didn’t say anything, but he was looking up at the ceiling just like Crowley was. Still, in the end, they both just shook their heads at the silly idea. 

“I guess it doesn’t matter where they came from. All that matters is that Raphael is here now.” Crowley crossed on leg over the other and leaned in closer to Aziraphale. Aziraphale flicked his eyes at Crowley and then smiled a big goofy smile. 

“So, Raphael is the winning name?”

“I guess…” Crowley teased just a little before silently caressed Raphael’s cheek. “Our little Raphael. They’re just perfect.” 

It was at that moment that everything changed for the two of them. Nothing was going to be the same between them and truth be told neither of them cared about that. Raphael was their world now and they were ready for what the future may bring. 

  



End file.
